


Rightful Heir

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Loki can see reason, Loki pitches a temper tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the rightful heir, so he thinks. Can Natasha convince him he's just not the right King for the job?</p>
<p>Excerpt:<br/>“It’s my crown,” he sneered standing up from his throne and striding within just a few small steps from her. “I deserve it!”</p>
<p>“And Loki that, is why you will never. Wear. That. Crown.” Natasha said meeting his eyes defiantly even as he towered over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fairly quickly and without a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you see any so I can correct them. 
> 
> As always, I Hope you enjoy and please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> You can follow me and my crazyness on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/autumnfroste Feel free to talk to me :D
> 
> EDIT: My Beta was bored at word and suprised me with an edit. So maybe some paragraphs aren't as clunky now. Happy reading. :)

 

Loki’s men were guarding the captured Avengers. They were each muzzled and in individual cages designed to counteract their individual strengths. Loki had discovered a way to keep Bruce unconscious to ensure his inability to change into Hulk. He didn’t want to anger the green beast any more than he already had. The only one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes Loki allowed to freely roam the room was Natasha.

“It’s  _ my _ crown,” he sneered standing up from his throne and striding within just a few small steps of her. “I deserve it!”

“And, Loki, that, is why you will Never. Wear. That. Crown,” Natasha said meeting his eyes defiantly even as he towered over her.

He locked his jaw in place. ‘Why was it this one mortal,’ he thought to himself, ‘why was she the one person in all the nine realms to could unsettle him the most? More than Odin ever had; Hel, even more than Thanos.’ “Why is it that you are so sure my crown will not be mine?”

Natasha’s eyes softened as she looked at him. At first he thought in pity, but then he realized it was something more. “Because, Loki,” Natasha’s voice softened, “true kings never think they deserve their thrones. They are only there to do what is right—what is needed for their people. To make the hard choices, even if it makes them, the kings, unhappy. And, while you may even be the rightful heir, you are not the king the realms need.” She reached up and stroked his face gently, wiping away a tear before the others could see it had even formed. “At least not right now.”

“Release them,” Loki quietly growled to his guards. His men let go of the other Avengers; before they could say anything more, Loki transported them back to the Gala he kidnapped them from. The other guests would never even know they had been gone. “Leave us.” The guards walked quickly out of the room, leaving Natasha and Loki alone. “One day you won’t be here to save everyone.”

She gave him a soft smile as she placed her hands in his, “One day, I won’t need to.”

  
 

 


End file.
